Underneath the Starlit Sky
by AngelWarriors
Summary: AU SxN, Noctis thinks that Stella deserves a break from studying so he decides to take her out. For ArinnaVal.


**Title: Underneath the Starlit Sky**

**Author: Warangel88**

**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**

**Spoilers/Warnings: AU**

**Author Notes: For ArinnaVal considering I ask her to do so much for me and this fic is actually based on an online friend who leave to study and come back. Thanks Alex for betaing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII **

Her sapphire blue eyes glanced up at the dark sky, the billions of stars and the full moon being the only light the heavens would offer.

That was perfectly fine with her considering it was sometimes hard to see the stars in the large cities. And although there were some lights which illuminated the pier almost a half-mile away from her, and some behind her in the parking lot, it was mostly for the safety of the people.

It didn't take away from the night's natural light.

A soft, childlike smile spread across her face as she felt the soft, wet sand underneath her bare feet while cradling her silver heels by their straps in her right hand.

She slightly glanced at her lover, noticing that his head was cocked back, looking up at the stars. It really was a perfect night for star gazing, considering they had a perfect view of the stars and their wasn't a cloud in sight.

"So, do you see any constellation you recognize Noct?" she asked, which instantly caused him to turn his head towards her, although she noticed a soft smile spread across his handsome features.

"Odin," he answered, and she nodded lightly, remembering the tale of Odin in her mythology class during her freshman year at Nyx Academy. A dark knight who would do anything to serve his country, and nations had both feared and respected him.

Although he was hardly her favorite to learn about; she preferred forbidden love stories like Ifrit and Shiva, and always had a soft spot for romance more than tales of grand warriors and their deeds.

"It's been awhile since I have been able to star gaze," she said softly, glancing back at the dark night sky, noticing the bright stars and moon painted across it and the childlike smile never quite leaving her face. "And it's so hard to see them back in the city."

Noctis smiled softly and weaved his fingers through hers. "Well you deserve a break from all that studying."

She nodded her hand in slight agreement, her golden locks lightly falling in her face. "But the exams are quite important, though."

"Perhaps, but I deserve to see my girl as well, instead of having to share you with your biology and chemistry books," he said jokingly, causing Stella to giggle softly, but nonetheless moving her body so that she was in front of him.

She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you have me now. You are in luck tonight Noct. I'm all yours, and there isn't one of those pesky books in sight."

He smiled softly, and sighed somewhat dramatically. "But you would eventually go back those books tomorrow."

She smiled softly, staring into her lover's sapphire blue eyes and slightly hurt face, although she knew he was only pretending to be hurt. "Just think of this way after next week you won't have to share me with those pesky books."

"I suppose I can last that long," he sighed, but nonetheless she could see a bright smile breaking through his somewhat hurt facade. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, causing her to inwardly smile and deepen the kiss.

She could feel Noctis wrapping his arms around her petite form, bringing her closer to him, and it wasn't until a slightly annoying beeping sound came from his watch that they slowly parted from each other.

She saw that Noctis brought up his arm, no doubt looking at the time, before noticing a smile creeping up on his face.

"Hmm, look up at the sky," he asked softly and a slight frown crossed her face, but she nonetheless looked up at the sky.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she understood the real reason why he brought her here tonight, noticing several meteors streaking across dark the sky.

She could feel her lover wrapping his arms around her from behind, but his gaze never leaving the sky.

"This was the reason why you took me here," she uttered softly, noticing that the meteor shower was almost over, and gently leaning into her lover's embrace.

"Hmm, one of the reasons," he agreed, slightly resting his chin against her shoulder, and smelling the strawberries and crème shampoo that she used. "It was mostly because I wanted to spend some time with you."

She nodded slowly before saying, "Let's stay like this awhile longer. I don't want to go back to the dorms yet."

He nodded, and continued to watch the stars--despite the fact the meteor shower was over--with the woman he loved in his arms.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
